What My Heart Says
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: A one shot that I have been working on and originaly posted and now updated.


**Authors Notes:**

This is part of the series of ne shots I am thinking of making, This actually is thee first one that was written but I will go back and write the first and third parts in fact they are still being written, So why post this one now? Because it is already posted but I updated it a little bit.

Read & Review please!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did i just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended. The Song lyrics in this one shot is to a song entitled. "What My Heart Says" and is the property of Monica Arnold who preformed it.

* * *

**What My Heart Says**

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

**"What My Heart Says"**

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la_

_So let them say its wrong  
For me to love you_

Hermione was sitting in the Heads common room kissing her Boyfriend. She leaned into his touch a smile on her lips. They pulled apart slowly as a knock came to the portrait that was the door to the Head Dormitory. Hermione straightened her shirt and she leaned in and kissed him once more gently on the lips. "Lets get rid of who this is fast as we can love" He replied as she then nodded.

Draco re buttoned his shirt and ran a hand through his hair as he went and sat on the couch and grabbed a book to make like he was reading. Hermione opened the portrait to allow Ron and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter in to enter. "Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade with us?" Ron asked as he then looked at Draco and gave him a dirty look.

"Weasley" Draco said with a sneer as he then went over and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Go have fun with your friends if you like" He told her. Hermione looked at him and leaned in giving him a chaste kiss. "I did want to check on some books I ordered and send an Owl to my Mum and Dad,To tell them you were coming on holiday for Christmas." She told him as she smiled and then went to get her purse.

As she ran up the stairs the others stood there each with their eyes on Draco. "You better not hurt her mate or else she's mine got it?" Ron said as he then glared ar Draco .Draco was quiet as he absorbed this.. " If I do I'll let you Weasel,You and I will never be mates,But for Hermione I will try and be civil" He told him then he looked at Harry "Truce?" He asked extending his hand.

Harry for a moment just kept his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione was standing up the staircase and watched the whole interaction. She was quiet as she came down the stairs. She stood behind Harry as she heard him reply.

"I don't know what your playing at Malfoy but if you hurt her you'll wish Ron had gotten to you first." He then removed his glasses and rubbed them on a cleaning cloth. Ginny watched her boyfriend threaten Draco Malfoy and if she didn't know how happy Hermione was with the Slytherin boy she'd have jumped in with a threat of her own.

"Harry don't he makes her happy and thats enough for me to know She cares for him sees something worthy in him." She said to her boyfriend . "Well I don't see what he sees in her other than maybe a way to get to me." Draco just turned intending to keep his calm, He loved Hermione but he knew he could barely put up with her friends especially the insufferable Golden boy and his sidekick Weaselbee, Though girl Weasel was tolerable. He continued to sit there though he didn't show it outwardly he was ready yo spring up and hex Potter until the next year the only thing that stopped him was the fact that it would hurt her so much if he did so. He then wondered if he could even for Hermione stand to put up with them today.

_They could never feel  
The way that I do when we kiss  
When we're close like this_

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist from behind and placed her forehead on his back. "No fighting not today okay?' She asked as Draco nodded. "Come with us Draco it'll be fun it is a special day after all" She told him. She then smiled as he turned around and kissed her sweetly. "Sure baby ok that sounds like fun" he said as he then gave her a look that just told her that he was going to try but then he rolled his eyes at Harry Potters direction and Hermione knew that if Harry started it then Draco would hex him,."Let me get my bag" He then ran up the stairs. As he got to the top of the stairs he looked down a moment and saw his girlfriend turn on Harry and Ron.

_They can't see inside my soul  
They can't know the love we know  
All they do is waste their time  
They can never change my mind_

Harry sighed so did Ron who was looking very put out. "Why can't you see he's just trying to get to Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Ron. "Ronald Billius Weasley I cannot believe you just said that, Can't you trust my judgement? Don't you trust me, You are not my Father Ronald" She told him as her face got red from anger. She then told them."Draco is behaving why can't you make the effort you would if you actually did give a damn about me,But no the only one I see in the room that is even acting half mature and civil is Ginny. Ginny just nodded. " What she said now you will try and get along with him or else pay the consequences" Ginny said as she brandished her wand and looked at Harry and Ron. "You'll be spending the day in the Hospital wing picking boggies out of your noses and running away from them.

Draco was humming as he came back down the stairs and snaked an arm around Hermione's waist he couldn't see her face. But he knew that she was looking at the others with an angry expression. He kissed the top of her head. "Come on it's a special day" He told her as he then whispered gently "Though everyday with you is special Muffin" He then kissed her ear. "Besides I still have to give you your birthday present" He told her as he then grinned ear to ear.

_It's what my heart says  
That is what I listen to  
It's what my heart feels  
That tells me, tells me what to do  
It's what my heart knows  
That's the only, the only truth I know is real  
All I hear is what my heart says to me_

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
What my heart says_

"Come love it's ok You can't think they'd understand what we feek could you? " he said as he then opened the portrait hall and allowed Ginny and Hermione to pass before following them. Ginny gave him a smile, She knew of his plans for the evening with Hermione.

Draco just smiled back and nodded till Harry wrapped his arm protectively around Ginny and gave him a deadly stare. Draco sighed as he then kissed Hermione's haie softly. Ginny just smacked her boyfriend on the arm and then kissed him gently. Ron shook his head. "Oi mate stop snogging my baby sister" He said as he then wondered what the bloody hell was wrong with the lot of them.

"Ronald you are one to talk after all the snogging you've been doing with Lavender Brown? " Ginny said at her defense. "But your my baby sister" He started. "Yes Ronald and you aren't Father even if you were Harry has been a perfect gentleman you could learn some manners from him and Draco both. " She told him.

_Let them say that I'm a fool  
To fall so deeply  
Cause they will never ever be  
Loved so completely  
How can they even talk that way?  
They can't see it through my eyes  
They can't feel this love inside  
All their words don't mean a thing  
They can't change the way I feel, no, no_

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson two of Draco's fellow Slytherin approached them as they waited for the gates to Hog warts to open. "Hello Draco,Mud blood, Potty,Weasels" Pansy said cattily. Draco's jaw tightened.

"Do not call them that" He said in a deadly sounding voice. Blaise was quiet as he then nodded to Pansy. "Draco is rather touchy about that word" He replied as he then said. " Maybe because he isn't quite potty trained but how is that coming along anyways? Does your girlfriend wipe your ass for you too Drake?" He said as he just grinned and tried to smirk like Draco. He of course failed miserably in the attempt.

Draco stopped and looked at Blaise. "Might want to shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you permanently Mate." He then turned and looked at Pansy." Hermione Granger happens to be something your not Pansy,So pay close attention." He said he just glared at his best friend of almost 18 years. Pansy laughed. "What? it sure isn't pure blood Drakie poo you'll grow tired of her unsophisticated ways and come crawling back to me,I just might let you come back but then again I'm not waiting around for you your Highness, Not sure I want a Pureblood who has been rolling around with a filthy Mudblood."

Draco just let his smirk grow bigger. The more Pansy spoke the more comical it was to him. He shook his head. "Hermione is a lady, not a tramp and shes more woman then you'll ever be Pansy so take you pug face and leave us the bloody hell alone. To use a muggle term. Go screw yourself, Oh wait no.. Go screw every other man in this school who is pathetic enough to lower themselves to a slag like you, Then go screw Zabini," He then turned and left Pansy standing there gob smacked and Blaise laughing.

Blaise looked at her as she went red in the face and He then shook his head. "He's not entirely wrong however I'm the only one screwing you now," He retorted taking her arm and leading her away ahead of the Golden Quintuplet

Harry was impressed at how Draco had handled that Ron was in shock,For a moment he replied. "Well done to tell that pug faced bitch off" Then he seemed to remember this was Draco Malfoy and he shook his head. "Thanks" Harry said as he then just squeezed Ginny's hand.

Hermione leaned up and whispered. " I'm proud of you baby thank you" she then giggled as he turned and began to tickle her. Soon everyone joined in and all were laughing. She was gasping for air as Snape wondered what was causing the ruckus in the Entrance Hall where they all had stopped. He then shook his head as he muttered that Draco had lost his mind and that he was an love sick fool.

"At least if I am I'm Hermione's love sick fool and damn proud of it" He said as he shook his head at the man who was walking away. Hermione then just lay her head on his chest a moment.

_  
It's what my heart says  
That is what I listen to  
It's what my heart feels  
That tells me, tells me what to do  
It's what my heart knows  
That's the only, the only truth I know is real  
All I hear is what my heart says to me_

Draco and the rest of the group actually calmed down a bit and had some fun after their encounter with the Slytherins. Even Ron smiled as they went to the Ice cream emporium and he and Harry and Draco had an ice cream eat off. Ginny and Hermione sighed as they watched their boyfriends and Ron inhaling ice cream after ice cream. Hermione laughed as Draco stopped before Ron and Harry. "Gotta save some room for dinner and cake later" He told the girls as he held Hermione close. She leaned in kissing him then giggled." You sir have a milk mustache" He chuckled and kissed her back as he did he caressed her face softly." Now you know we both do we're a matched set" he told her. Hermione just nodded." We're a matched pair " He smiled as he then said. "I bet you that Ron out eats Harry then vomits" He teased as Ron was starting to look a bit green.

Hermione giggled." What are the stakes of this bet?" She asked. Draco pretended to think on it a moment. "He placed his hand on his fist and he replied. "If I win and I will, you have to do my laundry ." He told her as she then extended her hand to shake it." If I win you have to do whatever I say for a week no questions asked. " She told him. They shook on it and then sealed it with a kiss.

Ten minutes later Ron was vomiting and Harry was still eating his ice cream. Draco groaned as he then looked at Hermione. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. " Draco the first thing you can do is rub my feet when we get home,these shoes aren't exactly good for lots of walking" She told him. He chuckled. " I could give you a piggy back ride" he offered. "Maybe on the way home but your still rubbing my feet mister" she said and grinned.

_  
And I have never felt so sure about anything  
See you are the one, the one that I need  
It doesn't matter what they think  
Or what they say  
I'm loving you anyway, oh  
All I know is what I hear_

The sun began to set as Draco took Hermione aside and he knelt down in front of her, It was a beautiful sunset,shining off the mountains bathing them both in a pink light. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the love of my life, my life, the air I breathe ,The blood that rushes though my veins, Like blood and oxygen I need you to live. What I'm asking you is could you see yourself with me 20, 30 or a hundred years or more ?" He began he took a calming breath. Hermione teared up as she looked at him. He pulled out a small black box and she gasped holding her mouth. "Will you please marry me, become Mrs Draco Lucius Malfoy?" He opened the ring box to reveal a five carat pink ice diamond and he just smiled. "What do you think?" he asked.

Hermione fell to her knees and hugged him fiercely as she then began to sob now, he rubbed her back. "Hermione?" She pulled back to look at him, he used his left hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Yes A thousand, a million times YES" She told him as he then slipped on the ring and she leaned in and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart both were panting and he then kissed her nose. "I love you" He told her as he then smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and he kissed her hand. He then turned and said. " Hop on" He smiled as she then giggled. She was light as he let her ride on his back. They got a few stares but he didn't care as they continued to walk around Hogsmeade in the dusk of the evening. He took her to get her books and things and carried them in his bag. Then he just groaned as he felt her kiss along his neck slowly . "Hmmmm lets go home" she said in a whisper. He then responded. " You still one birthday present to unwrap" He told her with a smile.

_It's what my heart says  
That is what I listen to  
It's what my heart feels  
That tells me, tells me what to do  
It's what my heart knows  
That's the only, the only truth I know is real  
All I hear is what my heart says to me_

_La, la, la, la, la  
What my heart says  
Oh, what my heart says_


End file.
